


Hailee Works Out With Her Uncle

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hailee Steinfeld works out with her Uncle Jake, and it gots hot and heavy as they go on.





	Hailee Works Out With Her Uncle

Hailee walked into his Uncle's gym wearing the same workout clothes she'd worn in her Most Girls music video. Her hair was done the same, two braids and she hugged her uncle when she saw him.

"Hey Uncle Jake." She said.

"Hey Hails. You ready to work hard today." He said as he led her to the workout mats. 

"Yes. What are we starting out with today?" She asked.

"Squats." Jake said as he moved in front of Hailee. Slowly, he went down, bending at the knees, and Hailee copied him, but her back was hunched over, not straight like his. He went up and moved around, his hands at her shoulders, he pulled her back so her back was straight. 

She went down again, and her ass brushed against his crotch. Jake looked at his niece's sexy ass, as it went up and down. 

"Is that better Uncle Jake?" She said as she noticed his eyes looking at her ass. She smirked as she faced front, her plan was working.

"Ye-Yes that's better." He said as he directed his eyes away. He shook his head and moved in front of her again, squatting with her.

Several minutes later, he changed to push ups, and they went up and down, but she was doing it wrong. Jake moved to her side and his hands went to her glutes, straightening her back as she went up and down. Her form was instantly better and his hands stayed there, feeling her ass slightly. Hailee smirked again, her plan was working faster than she thought it would.

She was fit and knew how to defend herself, the only reason she was here was because she had a sexual lust for her Uncle Jake, and now she could do something about it.

"You can feel them if you want Uncle Jake." She said.

Jake tore his eyes away from Hailee's ass to look at her, confused at what she had said.

"No. This is wrong and we should stop." He said as he moved his hands away.

Hailey turned to move in front of him, "But you don't want to stop do you. And neither does he." She said as she pointed to the bulge in his shorts.

"Listen Uncle Jake. I'm actually fit and I know how to defend myself. The only reason I'm here is so you can fuck me." She said and Jake looked into Hailee's eyes.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I want you to fuck me, and judging by this, you want to fuck me too. Besides, the last time I had sex was with fans while I was on tour" She said as her hand wrapped around Jake's bulge, slowly rubbing it against the fabric of his athletic shorts.

Judging by its size, it was hardening but thick. She pulled the drawstrings of his pants and pulled down his pants.

"Just don't move, let me take care of you," she whispered, her hot breath wafting over Jake's shaft.

Jake found himself utterly paralyzed as Hailee brushed her long hair to one side and teased his entire manhood with her lips and tongue before finally engulfing the head.

It was surreal. He'd never felt anything quite like it, it was as if she was making love to his cock with her mouth. He found it a constant struggle not to moan out loud as Hailee keenly serviced him, apparently eager to show off her skills.

Jake was content to simply lie like that, enjoying her mouth all night long but it wasn't until she began deepthroating his fully hard and thick 8 inch meatstick, loudly gagging, that made him gently ease her off.

"Not here," He whispered as she looked up, her eyes were filled with lust.

"Yes here." She said before going back down, with full eye contact.

Hailee now hummed and moaned as she blew her Uncle like a professional pornstar to the point that Jake began bucking his hips involuntarily to meet her greedy mouth and enter her throat.

"Fuck—you're gonna make me cum if you keep that up," He warned her, grabbing her hair again.

"Mmpphf—Give me it. I want to feel it slide down my throat. Please Uncle Jakey." she begged. "Keep fucking my face until you cum."

He did as she asked, fucking her pretty face and enjoying the sounds of her wet, talented mouth until he couldn't take anymore thrusted upwards, his hips leaving the ground and Hailee's eyes flew wide open as she felt her uncle shoot his cum down her throat. It was creamy, hot and thick.

Jake released her head and she lifted her head as she swallowed the cum in her mouth, some had leaked out the sides of her mouth and dripped down her chin, mixing with the saliva on her chin.

She smiled as she felt the warmth of Jake's cum slide down her throat, and looked to see his thick cock still pointing up, slobbered with her saliva.

"Round Two then." She said as she quickly took off her clothes and Jake did the same. He faced her and got an idea, moving her to the bench press. He bent her over it, arched her back so her ass was lifted up, and lifted her leg so her foot was on the bench, while her hands wrapped around the cold metallic bar. His saliva encased cock was directly under Hailee's pussy and he gripped it and slapped her pussy several times. Hailee moaned a little as Jake did this, her pussy starting getting wet as she anticipated what was coming.

Jake slapped her pussy a couple more times, before gripping her shoulders and thrusting forwards, soon had his dick sliding in and out of Hailee.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Hailee kept saying as she felt her pussy being stretched apart.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes God Yes!! You're definitely bigger than everyone else who's fucked me." She moaned, her moans grew louder and louder when Jake pulled back so just the tip was left inside her, and then began pushing himself back inside her.

"Hnnggh YES! YES! YES! Faster. Go Faster!" Hailee moaned. Jake happily began building up speed as he fucked her. He took hold of her hips and the room filled with the sound skin slapping as his pelvis smashed up against her ass.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe how good your dick feels!"

Hailee was getting louder as Jake upped his tempo. She turned her head and looked at Jake and he was turned on even more watching her face as he drilled her pussy.

He slammed into Hailee once more before picking her up, his cock still in her, and laid her on the bench, and pulled out of her ass. Jake laid on top of her and kissed her back several times, before lifting his hips up and aiming his cock at her tight virgin ass. His hands moved under hers and grabbed her tits, before dropping his hips straight into the tight hole. Jake groaned from the tightness as he took her anal virginity, stretching it out with his member, while Hailee moaned loud as hell as she felt the first cock in her ass.

"Nngggh—fuck yes!" she hissed, her back arching sharply at the unexpected intrusion. "Fuck... YES! YES! YES! Fuck My Tight Ass!"

Her ass felt so incredible. He kept fucking her ass for minutes before he felt his knees cramp from the awkward position and he pulled out, flipped her over and looked at her face. He laid on her body and he pushed on the ball of his feet on the floor, dropping as he did this into her pussy so he could forcefully penetrate Hailee.

Hailee gasped, breathless as she felt Jake fuck her better than anyone ever, and she loved every second of it.

"God. Ugh. You're so big," she moaned loudly. "So big in my pussy...ugh. Harder!"

"I! want! to! fuck! this! pussy! every! fucking! week!" Jake said, emphasizing each word by slamming into her pussy and making Hailee have her nth orgasm.

Jake's lips traveled down to her neck, and he sucked hard, giving her hickeys on her tits, chest, stomach, neck and very close to her nipples. Hailee moaned as she felt Jake's lips leave their mark on her skin and minutes later, he felt his balls trembling, she moaned when he pulled out of her pussy. Jake stepped around and stood where the bar was.

"Come here." He said and Hailee rolled over and moved her head to his cock, but Jake flipped her on her back and pulled her head off the bench, leaving it hanging over the edge.

"Open wide Hailee and stick out that dirty tongue." He said as he rested his hands on the bar. He pushed his cock in her mouth and Hailee instantly gagged as Jake had a straight path into her throat, her hips lifted off the bench and he pulled his cock out of her mouth and slammed forward again. Each time he pulled out, saliva hung from his cock and upped his pace.

Hailee kept making a 'Gak' noise as Jake skulledfucked her, and Jake kept slamming into her until his balls trembled again.

Jake pulled his cock out and jerked it off fast, asking Hailee where she wanted his load.

"On my face and chest. Cover me Uncle Jake with your tasty jizz." She said as she moved her body down, so her head was on the bench and not hanging off the edge.

Jake moved around and straddled her chest, and he put his dick between her tits rubbing them against his meat stick, before pushing it in her mouth getting it wet with the saliva on her chin and cheeks.

He took his slobbered cock and slapped it against her cheeks and then put it back in her mouth, rubbing it against Hailee's tongue. He leaned back, and he jerked his cock off again this time aiming it straight for Hailee's smiling face. She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and closed her eyes, ready for her uncle to drench her face with his special sauce.

The first rope of cum shot out and hit her lips, the next three hit her cheeks and nose, another landed on her tongue, two more hit her chin and lips, and Jake aimed for her tits.

Two ropes hit left tit, another hit her nipple, and several more long ropes plastered her left tit, barely any of her tanned skin was visible as his gooey white jizz covered them, and he moved to her right tit. A rope hit the nipple, and dripped down the tit, more ropes shot out and soon, both of her tits were covered with her uncle's warm sticky spunk.

He aimed for her face again, both were amazed he still had cum in his balls, and he plastered Hailee's lips, cheeks, and nose with his cum. Jake looked at his niece's sweaty body, her tits and face covered with his jizz and he was amazed to see that his cock was hard again. He wasted no time and moved back, aimed for Hailee's pussy and entered her wet cunt again. She wasn't expecting it and moaned loudly, playing with Jake's cum in her mouth. He kept fucking her pussy, and minutes later he filled her cunt with his cum, his load as big as the previous one.

"Wow Hailee. You bring out the best of my dick." He said as he stepped back and looked at the cum dripping out of her pussy, and the cum on her face and chest. He watched as Hailee spent nearly 10 minutes swallowing all of Jake's cum on her face and tits. They got dressed and Hailee kissed goodbye, and left and Jake sat there reimagining what had happened.


End file.
